An Ed By Any Other Name
by NinjaPsycho
Summary: Double D wakes up from a dream after being knocked unconcious, only to find that some of the events start to come true, with a few...supprising set backs.


Ed, Edd 'n Eddy®, including the characters: Ed®, Edd®, Eddy®, Sarah®, Jimmy® Jonny® Nazz®, Kevin®, Rolf® Plank® and The Kanker Sisters® (Marie®, May® and Lee®) and the town of Peach Creek® including the Cull De Sac® are registered trademarks of Cartoon Network and AKA Cartoon Inc. This story is based on characters and cartoons created by Danny Antonucci. Any and all references to these characters including images have been used without harmful intentions. I have created all other Characters or towns that have been mentioned, for the aid in writing this story.  
  
"An Ed By Any Other Name"  
  
Her hair ruffled in the wind as Double D stood staring at her not believing what his eyes were allowing him to witness. He began to walk towards her. He was getting more nervous with every step. She also began to walk towards him. He couldn't help but notice that she had about 10 too many pockets along the sides of her khaki jeans but that didn't bother him . . .much. They kept walking towards each other getting closer and closer. Double D stopped just in front of her. Just close enough to smell the sweet vanilla scent floating off of her gorgeous reddish brown hair, and just far enough to regret that their noses weren't touching. She smiled at him and whispered his name. He couldn't help but swoon at the fact that it flowed off of her crimson lips like it was the most natural thing in the world. He had been smiling the whole time but smiled even wider when he heard his name in her voice. She took another step forward and leaned forward to kiss him. Double D was now even more nervous than ever. So nervous in fact that he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He scrounged up as much courage as he could and leaned in to accept the kiss . . .  
  
Suddenly his eyes jerked open and his beautiful dream girl had been turned into Ed who was now sitting on top of him and yelling.  
  
"Breathe Double D! Don't give in to the forces of Hades!"  
  
He leaned forward to attempt to "breathe" life into Double D. Realizing what was about to happen Double D began screaming at the top of his lungs and shielding his face with his hands.  
  
"Stop Ed! No! I'm Alive! I'm Alive!"  
  
Ed looked at Double D with a puzzled look upon his face.  
  
"Eddy! I think it died."  
  
He leaned forward again to try to re-resuscitate the very much alive Double D  
  
"No Ed, I assure you I'm quite well. Now if you would please get off of my chest . . ."  
  
Ed rolled off of Double D's chest allowing him to breathe again. He slowly sat up and looked around. All of the other kids had gathered in a circle around him trying to see what was going on.  
  
"Okay folks. Show's over. You can pay Ed on your way out"  
  
"Get real Eddy. I'm not leaving until I know if Double D is okay."  
  
Nazz pushed her way around Eddy and ran up to Double D.  
  
"Hey Dude are you all right?"  
  
Double D began to shake knowing that the prettiest girl he had ever met was sitting right next to him.  
  
"Well . . .A-actually. ."  
  
Double D looked up at Nazz who was smiling down at him and realized that his dream girl had been 10 times prettier than Nazz had been, and that it was silly to be nervous around the second best.  
  
"Yes thank you. I'm feeling quite fine. Although I do have a pounding Headache."  
  
Double D grabbed his head and slowly began to stand upright.  
  
"Here let me help you"  
  
Nazz helped Double D to his feet as he winced at the pain of his throbbing head.  
  
"You should go lay down dude, that was some fall you took."  
  
Double D turned towards her and thanked everyone for their concern. He then turned towards his house and began to walk, slowly, to the door, still holding his head with one hand, and trying to gain balance with the other. Ed and Eddy followed him concerned for his well being, and disappeared inside . . .  
  
Dun, Dun Duuun.. Chapter two should be on it's way shortly. In the  
mean time let me know what you guys think. It's my first fic, so I could  
use a few pointers here and there, if ya got any. 


End file.
